King Gerard (LD Stories)
King Gerard (formerly Prince Gerard) is a character from the cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Before his coronation, his aunt Imperia had shut him up in a dungeon, making the rest of the kingdom believe that he was suffering an illness. However, shortly before she was to be coronated as queen, Prince Gerard had an unexpected visitor in the form of Clockwork Smurf who had run away from the Smurf Village after becoming aware of himself. With Clockwork's help, the prince fled to the Smurf Village where he received help from the Smurfs in retaking the kingdom away from his scheming aunt. Following his coronation, he made Clockwork his personal advisor and has assisted the Smurfs whenever possible. Known Family Throughout the cartoon series whenever his majesty appears, he is either with Clockwork, Johan and Peewit, or some relative that is seldom seen again. The following have been seen: #'Imperia' - his aunt who despises him since her original plan to take his throne failed; he keeps no contact with her unless Clockwork advises so. #'Leopold' -- his uncle who also tried to take his throne; with his plans thwarted by Johan, Peewit, and the renewed Clockwork Smurf, he was banished from the kingdom and has not been heard from since. #'Malcom' -- (AKA "Malcom the Mean") His older second cousin who, shockingly, tried to take his throne. He nearly got away with turning King Gerard into a wild stag (game deer) and having his own hunting dogs kill him, but the Smurfs managed to turn him back to normal in time to capture Malcom for his treachery. King Gerard had him banished from his kingdom, beyond the Enchanted Forest. Relationships Within the Good King's Court Savina is a member of the Good King's royal court, and she is close with most other castle inhabitants. The Good King *'Mainstream Media' -- His majesty is his uncle who also loves him dearly, but with a distance. They occasionally exchanges letters, but they do not see one another often. *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Princess Savina *'Mainstream Media' -- She is his beloved older cousin. She visits his kingdom from time to time, almost always escorted by others. He usually writes to her in times of good or ill. *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Dame Barbara *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Johan *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Peewit *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Falla Cye *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Count Tremaine This section will be broadened when this character is introduced in the LD storyline. Relationships Within His Court Pending... Imperia Pending... Mrs. Sourberry She is castle servant. Alhough they have no blood relation, he considers her a mother figure. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... The Clockwork Smurf Pending... The Clockwork Smurfette Pending... Relationship with Josten Lancaster *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Rivalries The sad truth about King Gerard is that most of his relatives are enemies; his uncle Leopold, Aunt Imperia, Cousin Malcom, and others have backstabbed him to claim his throne, but luckily each attempt was thwarted with the help of his friends. General Enemies After his first encounter with Lord Balthazar and Gargamel in "Bigmouth's Friend," he realized they were after his beloved Clockwork and soon found his kingdom under attack as their way of forcing him to surrender the doll. When they were defeated by Bigmouth and Clockwork was later repaired (having been damaged in the battle), Gerard threatened to punish them if they considered returning to his castle. Since then, he has not had much trouble with them, but in a later episode of Season 7 called, "To Coin a Smurf," Gargamel alerts his guards of someone stealing his gold. From this, he decides that the wizard is not much of any threat alone and has him imprisoned temporarily for illegally manufacturing gold coins. After Story One, he gains a newfound distain for Gargamel and his apprentice, Scruple. He never forgives them for taking Johan from the side of good and causing so much grief for his friends. However, he can't help but be thankful for the time he gets to spend with Falla as a result. Season 2 Episodes King Gerard is set to become a secondary character in Season 2. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is mentioned by Papa Smurf when he tells Moxette of the events of Story One, for which she and Miner were absent. *'King Gerard's Squire' (Ep. 3) -- He appears during the beginning and end of the episode, having invited Princess Savina, Falla, and Peewit to his castle to oversee his new list of suitors. *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Tug-O-War Court Affairs' (Ep. 7) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Josten's Dark Horse' (Ep. 12) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- He is a supporting character who offers Squire Josten to assist Falla and Peewit, and makes his most important appearance when conversing with Johan in his castle dungeons. *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'The Princess and the Peewit' (Ep. 31) -- Pending... *'The Dragon of the Far Land' (Ep. 38) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance When introduced, he is a young teenager perhaps 5'5" in American measurement with pale skin, standard black eyes, and sandy brown hair usually atopped by his jewel-studded (lavender diamonds and light blue rectangles) and fur-trimmed crown, or a fur-trimmed royal blue gentlemen's hat. *'Seasons 1 & 2' -- His king's attire consists of a royal blue simple turtleneck robe with long light blue sleeves (cuffed), dark violet shoulder drapings lined with fur at the bottom edges, and a large diamond-shaped light blue gem on a gold band around his neck. His leggings are light blue (matchings his sleeves and gemstones) and his flat shoes are royal blue (matching his robe). Voice Actor(s) In the show, he was voiced by Phil Proctor. A more modern choice would be Kenneth Branagh, who voiced the con artist, Miguel, in the DreamWorks Studios film The Road to El Dorado (2000). Trivia *He is the only child character in the show with more than one known relative to appear in any part of the series. And it's kind of funny - in a sad way - that most of them have tried to take his throne. *Clockwork is the first Smurf he met in the cartoon show; he usually does not see the Smurfs in the forest unless they need his help or vice versa. *He is the only male human teenager to meet Gargamel in the cartoon series aside from Prince Theodore. *He is a right-handed writer and unbeknownst to all but Clockwork, he keeps a personal journal in the locked drawer of his bedroom nightstand. *His birthday is February 4th and he is about a year younger than Falla (13 when they first meet). His zodiac sign is Aquarius, which happens to fit his temporary Watersprite form in "Mother Nature's (Re)Creation" - a pure coincidence by Numbuh 404's design. *His signature song is "Good Life" by OneRepublic. *He prefers vanilla tea, but may enjoy Chamomile with sugar if in the presence of Falla or Princess Savina. *Unlike most other kings, he keeps his room décor in a minimalistic style, preferring to surround himself with foliage, which he waters each morning. Category:Royal Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:British accents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Nature lovers Category:Residents of King Gerard Category:Sensitive characters Category:People with socio-political power Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports